


Blasphemous Memories

by ryuugamine_shirosana



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Highschool au?, Lang Wu Yao and Lin Xue Ya rivalries, Lang Wu Yao still raging but not too much like in series, Other, Seme female/ Uke male, Seven Blasphemous Deaths/ Shang Bu Huan (non-con), Shang Bu Huan/Xie Yingluo siblingship, college AU?, i'm not sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuugamine_shirosana/pseuds/ryuugamine_shirosana
Summary: Shang Bu Huan and Xie Yingluo are step siblings that were not close to each other and more so when Shang Bu Huan's father was murdered and his stepmother (Yingluo's biological mother) was arrested for reasons he couldn't figure out. And Yingluo had blamed him for it.Long after that, their mother was released from prison but Shang Bu Huan somehow felt like running away. Why though?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody....hope you're all healthy.  
> This story has the trope that not many people like or write: Seme strong Female/ Uke male. (I kinda like them)
> 
> And the pairing is mentioned in the tags above : Seven Blasphemous Deaths and Shang Bu Huan. 
> 
> Kinda noncon but I wouldn't dare to write explicit things. Just hints.

Prologue:

Little 8 yeared old Shang Bu Huan sat with his father in a restaurant for a matchmaking for his father. They were waiting for a woman who would be the elder Shang’s wife and also would be the new stepmother for little Bu Huan. Little Bu Huan was very skeptical at first because he was a bit influenced by the story of Cinderella having evil stepfamily. He didn’t want to get such mother and siblings, that is if the woman already had children of her own. But he also wanted to give it a chance too since some of his friends got kind stepparents and siblings and his father seemed lonely. He hoped he’s lucky.

…………………

The woman came not too long after little Bu Huan short thinking. His might-be new mother was very beautiful. She’s tall and got strong muscled yet slim body with broad shoulders that looked like a top model. Her hair was long and gothic pink in color.And surprisingly yet not so surprising, the woman did had a little blonde haired daughter that was 2 years younger than him and kinda looked grumpy.

……………………………..  
5 years later:

Both Shang and his stepsister whose birthname was Xie Yingluo now Shang Yingluo had grown up a bit but their relationship as siblings didn’t grow that close. Shang Bu Huan kept trying his best to show her that he is a good brother but the girl kept giving ridiculous excuse and kept mentioning about not wanting to betray her birth father. Yet she was hogging his birth father. Of course Bu Huan’s father Shang Yandan loved them both along with his new wife Xie Tianling now Shang Tianling. The new mother was kinda kind too but strangely……

Strangely Shang Bu Huan developed an irrational hatred and fear towards his new mother. He didn’t know what caused it, really. But he never acted upon his irrational feelings and never showed anything negative towards his mother. He still showed his respect and kindness to the mother and daughter.

Yet that’s not the only strange thing that happened. Some many nights when he slept, he kept feeling different feelings and pressures on and inside his body. It’s like he was being groped and many other things that couldn’t understand and explain. And when he woke up in the morning, he felt strong headaches and pain from his behind that made him unable to stand properly. 

And some other times, he felt his mind was totally blank and yet his body was moving. For example one day he felt like he was walking somewhere and his right hand doing something and sometimes even saying something. And when his mind was clear, he was always surprised that he would always be unknowingly at another different place. And he always never remember what actually happened and headaches always followed all those happenings. Was he suffering from mental illness? Should he go to mental ward or something?

And one more event that made him felt deep regrets was the tragedy of his father and stepmother. But it was more the tragedy of his father. Shang Yandan was murdered in their house and right next to Bu Huan when he was unconscious on the floor near the sofa but Bu Huan didn’t even remember how and why the murder happened. What was he doing and why was he unconscious? And why was his stepmother, Shang Tianling, who never hurt his father, got arrested? Such happenings made his siblingship with Yingluo drifted further apart.

To be continued….


	2. Just the road scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a slow burn Intro at the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lin Xue Ya and Shang Bu Huan are students, Xing Hai and Syu Un Syou are teachers although I haven't decided they teach what yet. Juan Can Yun/Ken San Un is still archer's 'brother'. By the way, Shang Bu Huan's age will be very young. I would like to make him as young as his fiery friend.

Once upon a morning, Shang Bu Huan was getting ready for highschool. He checked all rooms in his big house where he lived alone and made sure all switches were turned off. His step sister, Yingluo was rarely spending nights and day in that house but rather choose to either sleep at her friends’ home, rent hotel rooms or sleep at hostels. Shang Bu Huan personaly thought that girl were wasting money because she kept renting high class hotels. What’s wrong with living together in their big mansion, really? Well, whatever suit her taste. 

They were already given their rights to their parents’ inheritances. Shang Bu Huan with his biological parents’ business which were architecture and farming business and Yingluo also got her biological parents’ business too which was the health food and chemical companies but she was still too young and inexperienced to take over. Shang on the other hand had some experience because his father always brought him to his company and taught him many things and at the same time help with grunt works. Same with his mother who drilled into his head that they should learn farming to make their own food and learn to be grateful to farmers who worked hard for people. 

Oh, well. He would have graduate with flying colors then. Shang locked the mansion used bicycle to school while eating a plain bread. He didn’t want to drive his expensive car because he wanted to make his legs strong. He cycled through the city while enjoying the scenes where he couldn’t enjoy if he decided to use his car. Left and right he observed cars with many different colors and shapes and even brands that while they’re expensive, many of them contradict their true quality.

At the red traffic light, he hummed his favorite classic song by Teressa Tang and even whistled out loud while looking at the cars taking turn to go where they want to go. He was so immersed in his song that he didn’t realised that small pebbles were being thrown at his head. It took a bigger pebble to gain his angry attention. Shang was going to argue with the pebble thrower but stopped himself in shock because it was a face that he disliked a lot. Well, more like a face he totally annoyed of.

“Lin, what are you doing here?” Shang asked in annoyance.  
Lin or his full name Lin Xue Ya, a guy who coloured his hair white and had red eyes, leaned at the door of his topless car and grinned slyly. “Well, well, well, what a question. Aren’t we going to the same destination?”

Shang Bu Huan blinked at Lin a second and then blushed at his utterly stupid question and tapped his forehead in exasperation. Of course, they were studying at the same school.

“Hoho, look at that blush. Hey, I can help with that forgetfulness of yours, you silly boy.” Said Xing Hai, a really busty woman who rides along in Lin’s car. Xing Hai was actually a teacher at the school where Shang studies which was Middle Thunderbolt Highschool. Strange name, yes, it was because the school was situated in the middle of two cities . That aside, the reason Xing Hai was even with Lin was because…..well, Shang didn’t know the reason actually. There are so many crazy rumors about them.

“You are not even an old man yet, boy. Maybe you should try to go to a shrink and check that head.”

Shang Bu Huan, Lin Xue Ya and Xing Hai turned to look at the speaker. It was a mid aged looking man with eyepatch riding a motorcycle with a happy go lucky looking teen sitting at the back seat. “Yo, people!” the teen greeted.

“Oho~ Syu Un Syou and Juan Can Yun. Why~, we meet at the road~” Said Xing Hai happily.

Shu Un Syou was the man with eyepatch. His uncovered eye was very sharp. Juan Can Yun was the blond boy. He admired Shu Un Syou a lot and became…..blood brothers? Whatever that was.

“Oh, shut up, you geezer. You both are teachers! Why are you behaving like this, huh, old woman and geezer?” Shang retorted. Xing Hai suddenly stood and pulled Shang’s ear.

“Call me old woman again and I’ll make you suffer. How about you look in the mirror yourself? Looking like geezer yourself yet still in youth. Respect your elder.” Said Xing Hai in disdain and then sat back as she realised people around were looking. Can’t make herself be made viral for something petty.

“Tch, if you want respect, respect the youngsters too, woman.” Shang talked back. Lin Xue Ya chuckled in his seat while vaping.

“You’re still that bad at treating women nicely. Age is a sensitive thing to any woman.”said Lin.

The traffic light then turned to green and cars left and right rushed past immediately making Shang jumped a bit in surprise. Lin on the other hand pressed his speed pedal hard that his car sped past leaving smoke and dust flying to Shang’s face. “See you later, Shang~!” Lin’s voice echoed.

"Before you, boyo~!" Syu Un Syou followed through, adding the smoke.

Shang Bu Huan slapped the air and rubbing his eyes while coughing because of the thick smoke and dust. “Curse you, Lin! Curse you, geezer!”

As Shang cursed, cars from behind him honked at him in anger and urgency and he immediately pedalled his bicycle as to not get ire of people behind him. But since his vehicle was a bicycle, his speed was very slow and the cars continued honking because some of them didn’t get past the green light. Oh, what a long day.  
To be continued….


End file.
